Since the start of this grant on December 1, 1978, the following has been accomplished. 1. Several methods for nasal challenge have been studied. It was found that the paper disc allergen method produced the desired results needed for this study. 2. A standard ragweed pollen extract (RWE) was prepared and lyophilized, to be used for all studies, including nasal challenge, skin tests, in vitro techniques (e.g., RAST of nasal scretions and sera and immunofluorescent studies of nasal biopsy tissues. 3. Specific antisera, secretory IgA, IgG, IgM and IgE have been raised in animals and purified. Small plastic squeeze bottles containing various concentrations of RWE were found to be the best method for local immunotherapy. In this pilot study, 21 previously untreated ragweed-sensitive patients had nasal challenge tests, collection of secretions and sera. Twelve have received local immunotherapy (no side effects) and nine were treated with medications only. The clinical and immunologic responses of both groups will be compared. Of course, the results are not as jet available as the ragweed pollen season is just about beginning.